Transforming Destiny
by CrazyPandaHat05
Summary: Mia's life was normal until she met the Transformers. With her life finally being turned upside down, she has to make life changing decisions which could mean success or death. I do not own Megatron, Sunstreaker or any other character aside from Mia. Optima and Megatrona belongs to a friend of mine, Jen.
1. Chapter 1

Normally, most people find themselves to have pretty average lives, the majority finding this boring. Actually, that could be the truth. Taking risks and having adventures is all about bringing memories, ones that you can carry until the point where you meet death in the eyes. However, there are some, a very rare amount of people, who finds this type of life much because of coincidence, something that will change their futures until the end of time.

Mia was quite the simple girl, spending most of her life to become a famous musician under a well-known Japanese music company. To be honest, she thought that this was her destiny, what she was truly meant to be. Heck, she even met her one true love and remained together ever since, even if they were forced to take time away from each other to pursue their professions but this was a choice that they were glad to make to keep the complex balance between their upside down existence. The female was called in to multiple meetings for the day, getting assigned many opportunities that could take her career to the next level. It was brutal and anyone could agree with so, but it had its moments of happiness and enjoyment whilst doing something that could make anyone's adrenaline soar through the roof.

It was beginning to get late, not only as shown by the setting sun and the amber coloured sky slowly turning to a dark navy blue through a variation of gradients, but from how peaceful the streets were. Usually they were bustling with people coming from all directions during daylight hours. Somehow, the silence was pretty nice and quaint but at the same time, it was nerve racking. This was owed from the fact that the only thing that could be heard is her own breathing and footsteps. However, the tense moment didn't last too long. Her sight was directed towards a golden Lamborghini sitting at the side of the road. For being in Japan, seeing that brand was fairly rare. Mia began to approach the vehicle, looking over the gleaming finish that emphasised that the 'owner' had taken care of it quite well. Perhaps it belonged to one of the producers that arranged the meetings. It seemed that was the only logical explanation to the mystery. With a light breath, she observed the shined paintjob, looking at it thoroughly in fascination and admiration, completely oblivious to the fact that the vehicle moved its' side mirrors to an angle to view the female, as if there was someone inside. But due to the tinted windows, it was difficult to see if there was someone behind the wheel, much to her own surprise there was. It was definite as the owner made his presence to the girl by sounding his car horn which had taken her back from being so close, her own reflection on the windows began to decrease as the windows scrolled down, revealing a black haired tan male with blonde side bangs and chiselled features.

"May I help you?" He asked, raising an eye lid in curiosity.

Mia quickly backed away, frozen in shock as if her entire world had just exploded and came to an end. What made it worse that it was a complete stranger… "I-I…I'm so sorry for snooping around! I-I haven't seen a car like yours around here before…" She quickly replied out in a terrified stutter, her entire form trembling. She didn't have many social skills so keeping calm in such situations proved rather difficult for her. The male simply glanced at her reaction momentarily, frowning in concern in regards to her stutter.

"Whoa, easy there kiddo. There's no need to be scared. I'm sorry; you just seem a little lost. Say, do you need a ride back to your place?" He asked, clearly in some way worried about her safety for some odd reason. I mean, sure there were gangs that travel around at night but it was easy and short enough to travel back to the dormitories by foot. And besides, she had only met this guy. How could she trust him to not take her somewhere else? But even so, his expression seemed rather genuine and trustworthy enough.

Mia was about to speak, ask who exactly he was just to make sure that she was completely safe in his hands, until the sound of multiple engines began to roar in fury from a nearby location. Coming around the corner, it was obvious now that it was a normal vehicle as a glimpse of humans sticking half of their bodies out of the vehicle, armed with weapons like knifes and baseball bats. It was starting…

The girl froze on the spot before going in a defence position, preparing to take on anyone that was bound to take her on for a fight. Even so, the mysterious male wasn't going to take any chances of an innocent young adult getting maimed by a vicious gang. The Lamborghini started its engine, its wheels spun in place before shooting out onto the street and stopping in a jerking motion before proceeding to do donuts on the smooth, dry tarmac, causing a cloud of carbon and dust to cover the area, blinding the hostile beings and causing them to have a coughing fit in struggling to breathe.

The golden vehicle arrived back to Mia before opening the passenger door. "Get in!" He yelled out in a rush, as if the distraction he provided was only going to last for just a few seconds and the girl knew that well. Even though she was prone to fight for her life, she was given the option to save herself from being injured more than she could imagine. She took that option and entered the vehicle that offered to take her to escape from something that was unknown to her.

From the speed that the man was going whilst the distraction was still taking place, they, with ease, managed to lose the group, enabling the rush to decline into a smooth, relaxing pace, the engine hardly making a sound. The female laid back in the seat in silence, taking in all thoughts about what was happening. Perhaps she did choose the correct decision after all. Mia took a moment before exhaling a sigh, speaking quietly to remain the peace but at the same time, making sure that she was audible for the man beside her to hear. "Thank you…"

The man beside gave a softened smile, one that was filled with kindness and trust. If it wasn't for that soft look, it could been mistaken that he could win any fight with the bold muscles inflating his arms. "Don't worry about it, Miss..."

"Mia… My name is Mia…" The man paused for a moment. For someone to give their identity so easily after fright and hesitation seemed rather bizarre but he did assist her in a rescue though, so it was starting to make sense.

"I'm Sunstreaker…" He stated much to Mia's confusion. Sunstreaker? What type of name was that she wondered? Perhaps a nickname is all, she thought to herself, relieving herself of all unwanted curiosity. After all, if she asked further, it may dig herself deeper into more trouble.

"So… What was all that back there? I suppose that's normal around here…" The male said, keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke to the young lady, who he successfully grabbed her attention with his statement. "I'm afraid so…" She said quietly with a sigh, shaking her head in disbelief. "But I am growing into a well-known person soon enough so… maybe after money…" She said in thought to what had previously happened, only to receive a grimace look from Sunstreaker. After all, he despised anyone who would harm others for no reason, even if he was prone to raging on others about one certain thing: his paintjob. But even so, they both decided not to go on with the topic.

After so, the two returned to near absolute silence, all but her giving him directions towards the dormitory building where she and the rest of her friends resided. But soon enough, her curiosity rose once again. A call came along on the com-link within the vehicle, a mechanical like feminine voice rising in an alerted way, as if there was trouble.

" _Sunstreaker, I need your assistance. We're under attack and outnumbered!"_

The female looked over to Sunstreaker with a surprised look, especially to what he said next. "You'll have to walk the rest of the way… My friends need me…" Mia wasn't at all resolved at what was happening, confusion rising within her thoughts. But with the look that he gave, one that changed so drastically from a fun-loving, kind hearted one, to a more serious, deadly expression. It showed clearly in the eyes. They showed the need to protect the ones he loved, something that she understood. Perhaps a little too much. With a nod, she immediately left the vehicle, feeling the door closing behind her by a faint breeze on her back. As soon as she turned around moments after, he was already gone, no sign or trace that he was even there. Once again, a bizarre feeling…

Back at the base, the battle pursued between two sides of war experienced organisms, two factions known by the names of Autobots and Decepticons. Two sides of Cybertronians fighting out for either peace or destruction. The battle, once again, was ultimately a fierce one but didn't last too long. Most of the Decepticons had seen their demise as soon as Sunstreaker arrived, the few left on the battlefield feeling his gun giving impact to their helms and chassis, turning them to scrap metal. Smoke filled the area as the black and yellow Autobot advanced a taller being, the one responsible for giving the call for help in the first place.

"Optima, I apologise for being late to the party… Just had a minor setback helping out a human…" He explained to the femme leader in the least time consuming way possible, only to receive a forgiving smile from her.

"It is quite alright, Sunstreaker… We have won this battle with minimal damage… However, we fear that Megatron might be planning on setting a full scale war on us… But, about what you were saying about this human, it may be best to bring her to us. If she heard my transmission, we will need to give her answers…" She explained only to receive and grin from Sunstreaker, as if amused to what he was thinking about the plan.

"Unless you plan on adopting her…" He asserted humorously, crossing his arms over his perfect paintjob. The femme giggled in response to his answer.

"Perhaps… But even so, it would allow us to tell her that this is all a secret… To not say anything about what she has seen so far. Hopefully enough, it isn't enough to bring proof of our existence." Sunstreaker listened to the older femme's explanation before nodding silently. He didn't understand her reasoning but she was wise within most bots optics so it may be best to go along with her.  
"I'll collect her in the morning…" He said before turning to take a leave back to base along with the rest of the troops. Both Optima and Sunstreaker had the same thoughts. The same thought that this was going to be something big…


	2. Chapter 2

Another restless sleep once again. This phenomenon was quite common with the female as her brain functioned differently than others as it worked similar to a dolphin's. But this time, it was different. It wasn't just mere nightmares but something that proved more realistic. Something was up with what happened the other day. Why would a normal person get a call for being under attack? It was pretty strange but it was none of her business never-the-less, something she seemed to struggle with dealing appropriately as she refused to. The night felt as if it was just droning on for an eternity but even then, it finally ended. A call of morning arrived with the sun rising and the birds singing their tranquil song of sweetness.  
Mia groaned in her exhausted state, pulling the covers over her messy brown hair as a knock was heard coming from outside her room. Who could be knocking at this time, she muttered to herself in a huff, forcing herself out of the comfort of her sheets to see who it was. Because of how tired she was, she didn't seem to care on her appearance when her hand made physical contact with the doorknob, twisting and pulling it towards her to open the door just slightly. To her immediate shock, it wasn't her mentor or any of her friends but as a matter of fact, it was actually her boyfriend.

"T-Tokiya? What are you doing up this early in the morning?" She asked in the most awakened tone that she could produce but the look in her eyes said differently. They seemed so lifeless mostly, aside from a faint spark of happiness to finally see a familiar face, someone that she felt protected and content with.  
Tokiya looked at her, however with a worried and confused expression, something that Mia hated to see since she knew that it was her own fault that he was expressing so as if she did something wrong. "It's ten in the morning…" He replied, tilting his head to the side before gently pulling her into a supported hold. "You didn't get enough sleep last night, huh?" The blue haired male asked only to receive a subtle nod from the girl. Tokiya sighed and kissed her messed up hair, stroking it with one hand to fix it up a little. "You shouldn't have to work so late… I'll have a talk with Shining about this…"  
Mia raised her head to his comment about bringing the issue to their contractor, immediately shaking her head. "I'll sort it out…" She replied in a softened way to ease all the worry within her lover but it seems that he didn't seem so convinced with her words. He didn't wish to see her hurt and frankly, Mia wasn't to just blurt out what happened last evening. After a moment of nothing happening, Mia received a peck on the lips before being let go of the hold.

"Very well, but I am here if you need me..." He mentioned with a loving smile before leaving the doorway and down the corridor. In good time too. As the girl shut the door, a loud rumble of an engine came from outside her window; following it was a short yet brief sound of a familiar horn. It couldn't be…  
Quickly pulling a clean set of clothes out of the drawers, she got herself dressed and at least in some way, decent before swiftly pulling the curtains open, her sight immediately setting course onto Sunstreaker's vehicle mode. The last thing that she wanted to see again… But why was he outside her room? It wasn't as if she had left anything in the passenger seat or they had any sort of friendship other than being acquaintances.

"What are you doing here?" The female hissed at the so-called driver of the vehicle. "You're going to get us both in trouble. It's bad enough as it is keeping… Whatever happened last night a secret…" She stated, her golden blue eyes narrowing. Sure, she may have appeared to be mad at Sunstreaker but just as like any other being, she was curious as to what he was actually hiding. In order to protect the secret that the Autobots had so well hidden all these years for a little longer, he continued by rolling down the window to reveal what Mia presumes is a human.  
"Actually… I need you to come with me… It's important." He replied, sternness clear in his tone. He was serious on this. Mia hesitated momentarily to think it through, knowing that it may not be him that's putting her up to whatever it was, but a higher rank. Perhaps a boss for all she knew but it was too early for her to begin an argument so she simply agreed in going, whether or not it would kill her. The female climbed out of the open window and into the passenger seat of the modern vehicle to which had opened as soon as the invitation of bringing her to the unknown location was agreed on.

Upon entering the vehicle, she felt that she was sitting on something but it wasn't at all painful. She could barely feel it. Leaning to one side, she grabbed the soft, thin material from underneath to notice it was a blindfold, much to her confusion for a moment before glancing at the human man beside her.  
"Really?" She stated, an unamused tone filling her voice with grief and weariness. It soon seemed to cover her entire face with that one certain emotion as the male nodded. "I apologise Mia but we can't risk anything on this. You'll have to trust me on this one just once…"

' _Just once, huh?_ 'She thought to herself. She certainly had to keep that in mind. This secret that he was attempting to remain hidden for all this time must have meant something pretty big, especially if it meant keeping the location concealed. After a moment's thought, the female proceeded to place on the blindfold over her eyes, only to exert her sight into complete darkness, unable to view a thing of the outside world. The pitch blackness was something that she had always seen in her life but not only through her eyes; but through her soul. Life hadn't always been so easy going for her. A story that not much people aside from her lover knew about.  
Unknown to her, the man beside her disappeared. It was merely just a realistic holographic projection formed by advanced Cybertronian technology forged by Autobot engineers and scientists whilst they spent their time on Earth. Although the hologram seized to exist, the blinded female could still hear the same voice but this time, there was something to it that was far less human-like.  
"I need a ground bridge." Was what she heard. Ground Bridge? She hadn't heard of such a thing before and frankly she didn't wish to find out. The female slumped in the seat as she felt a strange sensation running through her bones and muscles as if they were vibrating. Luckily enough, no harm was done.

Another sound was heard but it was one that she had heard before; the sound of the car door opening but strangely enough, it was only just the one she had heard. Now she was really starting to get freaked out. Mia quickly evacuated herself from the passenger seat, falling flat on the concrete ground from the fault of getting out in a rush. Even if she felt a small amount of the impact, she swiftly got up onto her feet and threw off the blindfold from her eyes. What she had seen next was unbelievable. She just kept on looking up the red painted form until the point where she finally made clear of a metallic face and daring blue eyes.

"So, this is the little organic that overheard?" He asked in a rather rash tone, one that she found quite frightening. The again, the 'Bot could have easily eliminated her with just one stomp of the pede. The thought really didn't help with her situation. Mia quickly turned around to go back into the vehicle but to her own fears being correct, the golden Lamborghini that she had known that saved her had transformed into a yellow and black painted Autobot. This all just had to be a dream… It just had to!

"The name is Sideswipe, little human but you can call me Si-." He said as an introduction but because of the females immediate shock to what or who had been inhabiting their world was already mind blowing, to the point that it was scary.  
"S-Stay away!" She screamed out in interruption, her voice barely there as her throat became quite dry. "Whatever you are, I want nothing to do with you…" She added on, only to receive a dramatic gesture from the red Lambo twin.

"Oh, that just hurts me so much! Oh my poor spark!" He said, pretending to look hurt emotionally as just a mere joke, eventually laughing afterwards in emphasise the joke . But unlike Sideswipe, Sunstreaker seemed rather more genuine about his expression, a frown staying in its place on his cold, metallic lips.  
"Hey, cut her some slack…" He stated whilst leaning down towards the girl, much to Sideswipe's shock. He had never seen or even imagine in his entire life that Sunstreaker would get so closely attached to a human being so easily.  
"Are you alright?" Sunstreaker asked Mia in a soft and gentle way to calm her down, easing out his servo to allow her to climb into it. After all, he wasn't going to risk harming her when Optima wanted to see her. And besides, all the Autobots must have felt someway similar when they came along to Earth after retreating from the war on their home planet, Cybertron. The female nodded as she eased herself into the servo, quickly finding herself on the mech's shoulder, high above the ground.

"You'll be fine, Mia…" He comforted her, exchanging glances and smiles, even though the human's smile was pretty anxious about what was going to happen soon enough. In fact, that time came sooner than what she thought.

The sound of pedes echoed across the room, the echo turning louder and louder as a large human like figure came closer. However, it wasn't the case of this mysterious form being a human. It turned out to be one of them…  
"Sunstreaker, you're back and I see you have our little friend with you…" The form said with a clearly obvious feminine voice, moments passing by before the Autobot femme stepped out into the light, a series of red and blue paint coating her entire form. Even now, it was clear that the femme was inches taller than the two mechs. Even if her size was overpowering, she had that look in her optics and facial expression. Kind, caring and honest. Just the signs that showed motherly affection. Perhaps she wasn't as bad as Mia thought.

"Welcome, little one…" Optima said as she looked down to the human, smiling. "I apologize for the fright but we wanted to let you know that all of this has to be kept a secret… We can't risk any other humans being harmed. As you may not know, we are at war with Megatron and his group of Decepticons. I am merely just asking for you to keep safe in case Megatron comes after you…"  
Every word spoken by the femme was one word more than what she wanted to hear. She honestly didn't know what was worse: being mauled by a gang or being hunted down by an evil alien robot. Her skin began to turn warm and pale, her body slowly curling up, showing discomfort. 

"That…That can't be the case…"

Optima sighed and gently picked up the little human in her servos, making sure that she was warm and comfortable, as well as relieved from her shock symptoms. It was clear that she had been insecure all this time, something that the motherly bot seen plainly in her body expression.  
"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, could you leave for a moment whilst I talk to the little one in privacy?"

"Aww!" Exclaimed the Lambo twins in harmony, as if they were curious to what the femme leader wanted to talk to Mia about however Optima was stubborn enough to deal with the twins, shooting them a glare that sent them away in a rush. With a sigh, the femme shook her helm with a softened smile.  
"Now, Mia… I know that this may be a little sudden but, I know what you have been through and I want to make sure that that doesn't happen again. If you wish, I can take you into my own protection as your mother…"

The human looked up to the Cybertronian in a surprised way, as if her life was officially turned around permanently, but only if she decided to agree with her adoption offer. She didn't really have a proper family and frankly, being told that she could have a mother figure in her life was amazing at it is. At first, she seemed hesitant but perhaps she just needed to let everything unwind for once. It was a moment that she may lose for the rest of your life.  
With a smile, Mia raised her arms and rested them across the femme's chassis, whispering one single word. That one word was, in fact _'mother'_ …


	3. Chapter 3

The Decepticon Headquarters had remained relatively quiet ever since returning with defeat on their minds and their shoulders, as well as what Megatron had in mind for not only losing numbers, but for forging an illogical plan that had always shown to not be successful.

As well as the Autobots who had been planning their next move once obtaining the human for the sake of giving her protection, their enemies had been quite busy too as a matter of fact. Well most had been… Some that were in their previous battle were still being treated by the injuries that were given on the field whilst others continued to squabble about their failure in the front lines. But the most heated had to have been between three of Megatron's valiant warriors of the sky – Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Although they were all born to be Decepticon seekers, they were far from being the same. They all shared a driven personality but for what had always been in question.  
The seekers continuously worked at their stations located in the same area, the silence killing their sanity little by little as time flies by in the eerie calmness. Soon enough, Starscream began to crack from the peacefulness. A faint growl quickly turning into a scream of frustration reached the walls and bounced across the majority of the room, along with the sound of his two servos slamming down on the console. Luckily the console was coated with a layer of titanium steel so it merely just caused dents in the technology.

"I've had enough of this! We should be planning our next move against those wretched Autobots! Not just sit here waiting for them to make the next move!" He yelled out towards his comrades, catching the other two seeker's attention almost instantly.  
"Calm down Starscream. You heard Lord Megatron. We are not allowed to attack until we come up with another strategy. And besides, our allies aren't in any shape or form to fight in the front lines…" Thundercracker advised to the mech in the calmest way possible to make sure that there was no conflict going out of hand. Out of all three of them, he was the most patient and calm headed, unlike the other two who were extremely hot-headed and more likely to have energy at any point to create destruction and havoc.

"If only you had Megatron's deviousness and strategy skills, we may have had a chance against the enemy." Murmured Skywarp whilst a cold, darkened smirk rose on his faceplate as he knew that that would make the seeker leader even angrier that what he was.  
"What was that?" Starscream replied, his crimson optics narrowing and sending daggers towards the purple mech, who was still grinning. 

"You know what I mean… It is you to blame for our defeat. After all, you were the one that lead us into battle…"

Starscream was infuriated by his own teams' insubordination towards his own leadership skills. It was times like these that he felt that he should be the true leader of the Decepticons. But all those dreams were going to remain as a huge fantasy that would never come to reality as long as Megatron was still breathing.  
"You have no right to speak to your commanding officer like that, Skywarp!" The red seeker screamed before leaping into the air to attack Skywarp even though he managed to move to the side in a good amount of time to dodge. Starscream wasn't going to give up that easily. He pointed his null ray guns in the direction that the mech dodged over to, preparing to fire. The purple aura that gave off gave the hint that the mech was not kidding about it.

"Starscream, stand down! This pestering is all pointless!" Thundercracker said with a raised yet alarmed voice, whilst he attempted to disarm the hostile Decepticon. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be enough to stop the Seeker and his rage tantrum. He shoved Thundercracker to the side before lunging towards Skywarp once again but this time, he was successful. He pinned the mech down long enough to throw a few harsh punches, causing Skywarp to bleed his own energon. That was enough…  
Skywarp began to fight back in defence; using his legs to push Starscream off of him long enough to strike him back. Unlike most fights, the two seekers were merely just acting like vicious dogs unexperienced with battle tactics, especially with rolling around on the steel floor in order to regain dominance. It was certainly getting out of hand and frankly, Thundercracker was the only sane one in the room that could try to stop them from murdering each other.

"Hey you two! Snap out of it! You're going to get all of us in big trouble!" Thundercracker ordered whilst creating an attempt to pull the warriors apart. It wasn't that big of a success as the two mech's continued to wrestle each other but for only briefly before setting both of their heated crimson gazes at him.  
"Stay out of it!" They both screamed at the same time, as if they were twins sharing the same mind.

The squabble came to a climatic end as the doors leading outside the room and down a long narrow corridor had opened up but because of the sensors, it was obviously opened by someone nearby. It was Megatron, leader of the Decepticon fleet and possibly one of the most feared gladiators known to Kaon. His set of crimson optics glared at his surroundings, the odd spark flying out of the console here and there but other than that, it was obvious that it was still working. But what caught his attention the most was the two Decepticons on the floor, frozen in place as the warlord took a step forward, entering through the automatic doors and into the dimmed light which seemed to highlight his overwhelming height.  
"Starscream, what is the meaning of this!?" Megatron bellowed out in rage of how his soldiers were pointlessly bickering over nothing.

Starscream replied, "M-Megatron! I-I can explain!" in a stammered quick tone, uneased nerves evident in his voice as he scurried onto his pedes in a rush. After all, he had already dealt his leader's wrath more than enough times to take the hint that causing a dispute with his associates was stepping out of place and was unacceptable.  
"I do not wish to hear your petty excuses, Starscream. First you caused our failure to achieve victory against the Autobots when we had the element of surprise but now you are picking fights with your seekers. You disappoint me Starscream…" He stated, crossing his arms over his chassis as if he was trying to emphasize a point.  
The seeker was so tempted to protest his innocence but it was probably no use. He was always the one to gain the blame, even if it was something that wasn't his problem. It is only when he does something that will give the Decepticons the upper hand that he gains his master's respect. With a faint grunt as if struggling to speak, he finally bowed his helm to him. "My sincerest apologies, Lord Megatron. I will not fail you again…" He muttered lightly, causing the leader's right optic ridge to widen. Of course, even he knew that it was not the end of his line of failures.

Meanwhile this took place; a set of other pedes was in audible distance. They were calmly placed but at the same time, they were swift, as if whatever the Decepticon wanted to inform was in some way useful. Of course, it had to be Soundwave; the communications officer and one of the first followers under Megatron's reign, as well as one of the most loyal.

"Soundwave, what have you uncovered?" Megatron asked in a more mellow tone. The spy did not say a single word but rather began to play a projection of what appeared to be Sunstreaker that morning. The hologram was clear as day, allowing the mechs to see every part of the scene in precise detail, as well as noticing something else…  
A human was in shown to be communicating with the Autobot. The human was Mia…

Megatron gave a sneer as he was shown the video feed, immediately processing a plan in his mind. He knew that the human could be the downfall of the Autobot army if he could get his hands on her. "Excellent Soundwave… Now gather all the data on the organic. She will be useful to us…"  
Soundwave nodded in agreement to his Lord's command, immediately leaving to dig up any information that could be found on the young human in order to form a plan to capture her without any of the Autobot's lurking about nearby. After all, in their current state, getting caught in a battle was the last thing they needed.

"Megatron, I wish to redeem myself of my actions. Allow me to capture your prize for you…" Starscream stated whilst stepping forward. However, as he feared, there was a look in Megatron's fiery optics that meant business.  
"I do not wish to fault this mission at any costs. I will do this task and do it alone…" He said with a sense of strength and pride evident in his tone, something he was known for as a Decepticon leader and a fantastic warrior.

"Soon enough, Starscream. Soon…"


	4. Chapter 4

A few days has passed by ever since the shocking discovery of the Autobots. Mia couldn't focus at all on her work; No matter how hard she tried when the Decepticons could have been anywhere. Even if she was able, she always received a call from her new motherly figure every few hours to make sure that she was okay, even if she was in the middle of a conversation with her seniors. She couldn't risk not answering as she knew Optima or someone else would appear out of the blue to check up on her. It was sweet that she knew that someone else other than her lover cared for her deeply but at the same time it was getting a little stressful, especially when she had to stop work for tight deadlines. Soon enough, it was going to be useful…

It was another late night of meetings and interviews as always, nothing strange about that. In fact, it seemed a little too normal. Unlike a few nights ago it was pitch black outside, the streetlights, the stars and the luminous grey moon giving even a shred of light across the darkened cold world, giving the illusion that anything could come out of the growing shadows to attack. Mia shivered as the cold night air breeze blew into her, her mesmerising eyes glancing around for her taxi she called up earlier on. It was still not there yet.  
"Great…" She muttered with a sigh as she walked back to the door to wait inside. However, within a few seconds, a strange essence grew on her, giving her a slight edge of worry that something was out there. Or perhaps the strange force was nearby… The thought of so caused her to become startled when she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. Grasping the piece of technology, she pulled it out to notice that a bright glow was emanating from so, a caller ID showing up to being unknown. Normally she didn't answer calls that she didn't have in her contacts but now, she knew who exactly it was. Pressing the accept button, she raised it to her ear to talk to the person or more specifically, an Autobot on the other end.  
"Yes mother?" She asked, trying to keep her dullness in her tone down to a minimum to save Optima from getting hurt emotionally.

"Just calling up to see how you are."

"Mom, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me so much. I will call up if trouble comes up. You really don't have to call up every hour…" She said in a kind, softened tone. She truly didn't wish to upset the femme but she didn't have the time to answer for every call.

"I'm sorry baby girl. With Megatron going around, I can't risk anything…" The femme apologized, guilt building up in the young human. She really didn't want the only person to bring her into a family to feel bad.  
"I-It's okay, mom… I'm sorry too for seeming so harsh but I have a busy schedule that I can't fault… But I'll come around in the morning…" She said before hanging up and placing her phone back into her pocket, looking around to see if her transport has arrived. Somehow, she felt that he probably wasn't even coming but something else was.

Because of how late it was getting, she decided not to stick around for something that may not show up at all and began to make her way back to the dormitories to finally get a few hours of rest until the morning. She could only imagine what Tokiya would do if he seen her in an exhausted state once again. It seemed almost humorous with the irony. Enough to at least bring a smile across her thin pale lips and allow her mind to go free from all worries.

Within the night skies, a fighter jet was flying around, circling his prey from below silently and stealth fully to make sure that she didn't take notice of him. The last he needed was to cause a commotion and waste time chasing after a human being. The Decepticon smirked as he spots the young human completely oblivious to his presence but at the same time, she seemed so jumpy, as if knowing through senses that there was trouble sneaking about up above yet behind her. The mech swiftly transformed whilst in mid-air, activating his hovering to make sure his pedes didn't touch the concrete ground, attempting to not make a single noise so capturing the human was simple and quick.  
Soon enough, the hysteria began to get to her even more than she hoped. She felt shadows passing behind her and frankly, it was the case that it was critically literal. The female stopped in place and slowly turned around, the shadows turning darker and darker until the point that her glance met with the mech.

 _That was the precise moment…_

Megatron quickly swiped the human up into his servo, making sure that one of his claws was covering her mouth in order to muffle any screams that came out but even if she was quick to scream, it merely felt like a second from being swiped up from the ground and being placed into his cockpit once transformed. A grunt escaped as she landed in the pilot's seat, proceeding with going airborne so there would be no way of escaping his grasp. The female looked around for a way out within a panic, immediately trying to push up the roof and side of the flying vehicle, however to no success.

" _Okay Mia, calm down… Perhaps it's just another Autobot… Yeah, maybe there was another presence that was life threatening…"_ The female told herself under her breath and in her own mind, immediately looking over the Cybertronian controls in order to find answers, even though part of her wanted to believe that it was a bad idea. Nothing… Nothing… Something!

She eyes upon a symbol in the centre of the control panels along with a set of words that was completely alien to her, most likely their own language but the symbol was one she had only seen once, one that she was warned to always avoid if seen on a Transformer. Somehow, she had been captured by a Decepticon. Her face went pale and sweaty from the realisation of what she got herself into, fear clearly evident in her eyes as she remained speechless, thinking about what to do or say but even she knew that her fear and torment was rather enjoyable to the leader.

With gaining all the remaining courage remained in her body, she spoke only just a few remaining words but now that she knew the side he was fighting on, she was bound to hate the answer given. "W-What do you want from me?" She stammered.  
Deep down, even she could tell that the mech was smirking but reasons why remained with the mech. He could tell by her pale complexion, her dimmed panic filled eyes and the stammer in her voice that she was afraid of him and with good reason too…  
"Oh, you are going to participate in testing our experiments…" 

That did it…

A moment of tension grew as she shuffled in the seat, her irises moving to the corner of her eyes as if attempting to view down her side. Sneakily and slowly, she gripped the sides of the phone with the tip of her fingers at first before using them to her advantage to force the device into her palm. So far, so good. Quietly, she used the number that Optima had constantly from time to time again to call her and began forming a distress message for help. But as she reached the send button, her finger froze to the sound of the mech growling.

"Don't you dare…"

His voice was low but deadly, a threatening tone evident to it. It was enough to bring shivers down her spine. In fact, the shivers down her spine moved towards her arms within seconds, her grip on her mobile device failing as her fingers turned numb. Within moments more, her grip loosened enough to lose the last chance of gaining help before meeting her highly possible demise but was it really? As the phone dropped down beside her feet, the buttons activated the message, much to Megatron's fury as he detected the radio waves with his scanners but even so, he had to remain calm. After all, the base was cloaked from scanners and even if the Autobot's found it and planned a direct offence, it was still in Decepticon grounds and could also mean the end of their enemies. But even if they received the message, it was far too late to track her as they reached the base that was surrounded by an invisible signal blocker field. The mech landed on the landing bay before safely opening his cockpit for the female to climb out.  
"And don't you dare try to escape…"

The female attempted to swallow, however it became rather difficult from her dry, scratchy throat which began to ache from the pressure. It felt as if it was engulfed in flames, making it difficult to response. She couldn't escape now. Even if she tried, it was either become flattened by the force of gravity, or by his pede. Even so, she obediently nodded and climbed out and onto the metallic surface standing still as her legs returned back to being like jelly. Megatron returned back to his bipedal form before grabbing the human once again in his clawed servo, keeping his grip tight but not tight enough to cut off her breathing, after all, he needed her alive…

The female had surely realized how the mech was taking his time with going down the dense, gloomy hallway, all but the sound of footing echoing and vibrating across the stannic floor that he walked upon. It was killing her although she partially wished that it was a literal meaning rather than it just remaining metaphorical.

Soon enough, it all came to a dead end, nothing but a large door standing before them. What was this Cybertronian planning? Honestly, every thought that came to her mind just got far more hellish than the one before. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to be curious whilst in the middle of a nightmare situation. The doors slid open to reveal what seemed to be like a laboratory. Considering how it was filled with equipment that seemed rather mad scientist like. As far as she knew, it seemed to be a classic Frankenstein moment.

"Shockwave, I have your next… Test subject. "Megatron Informed to the seemingly empty room. However it wasn't. The identity that the Decepticon leader stated to be 'Shockwave' was nearby. Within moments, a deep purple and grey mech came into appearance but what was so overwhelming about him with his single red eye which seemed as if it could look into someone's soul and snatch it without any mercy. Well, it was quite an over reacting theory but it was clear by what she had heard, her kidnappers was nothing but merciless. Mia's instincts kicked in immediately. She began to struggle and squirm within her captures hold. She began to demand to get released but comparing a small human to a giant alien robot, it was laughable!

The female felt a pinch on her neck which caused the struggling to seize. A swift pain of a needle pierced through her skin and through her nerves, even though the major pain turned subtle as soon as she slowly began to lose consciousness, her vision fading within minutes and that was with trying to stay awake. The formula that was injected into her body was effective. She turned limp in a matter of minutes.

Megatron smirked in response, revealing his glistening yet threatening sharp like teeth. "Excellent. I will leave the human in your servos." He stated, giving the female who was dead to the world to the Decepticon scientist, who gave a subtle nod in response at first.

"I will not fail you this time, Lord Megatron…" He replied back, waiting for Megatron to make his leave the lab before setting the human down on the bitterly cold, hard berth. Unlike most Decepticons, he was known to be unemotional and maniacal, which is often why most of the Decepticon troops that valued their lives tend to stay away from him or even behaved when they should. Whilst arranging his tools, he grabbed one with his one servo and advanced Mia, a buzzing sound bouncing off the walls of the room. If it wasn't for the sleep formula, it was obvious that Mia would be crying out for help.


	5. Chapter 5

Alarms blazed and echoed throughout the room, an enlarged screen flashing red alarmingly. Of course, every time this happened, it was always some sort of emergency or a distress signal. Frankly, this time it was both.

"What is the situation?" Optima asked whilst running into the room as soon as she was informed of the issue. Before anyone could respond back, a set of symbols appeared on the screen, all in a completely different language although it was definitely earth based.  
It didn't take too long to translate the foreign language, which they soon realised was Japanese, however the message hidden within the symbols was enough to have the room go into silence, Optima being effected the most.

' _SOS. Captured by Megatron. Send help.'_  
The message wasn't what startled the femme leader, but it was from the fact that it was sent by none other than the girl who she had only recently brought into the family. The message came from Mia…

"No… What have I done?" Optima muttered under her breath, unable to believe that her own little baby girl had finally met her match. The worst she thought that would happen was death, followed closely behind by torture. Either way, every scenario began to play in her mind on what could have happened, every one becoming worse than the last.

"Don't worry, we will get her back…" Said Percy in order to comfort the worrying femme.

"If she's still alive that is…" Sideswipe added on. Known to many of the Autobots that been around him for a long period of time, they could easily state that he was the type that was unconsciously yet brutally honest. Sure, he always pulled a prank here and there but when the situation seemed bad, he looked it in a way that was realistic.  
Sunstreaker came up behind the mech and whacked him at the back of his helm as if he was sure that it would drive some common sense into his processor.  
"Ow!" Yelped Sideswipe as he rubbed the area that was physically attacked by his twin, who gave an intense glare as if telling him through eye contact to watch what he was saying. From the both of them, Sunstreaker tended to be the softer of the two, however only at extreme exceptions since anyone who happened to scratch his paintjob or ruined his paintings was simply looking to receive quite the punishment.  
"I'm only just stating the facts, geez…" He muttered in a rather defeated fashion which brought a smile to the mother's faceplate. However, anyone could tell that it was slightly forced. After all, she wouldn't have the ability to return to her happy, joyous self until she knew that Mia was safe.

However, not only storming the base for a rescue mission was going to be challenging but also the fact that they had to locate it firstly. With Soundwave reprogramming security measures so that the Decepticon base remained under radar and scrambled any communication link of unidentified communication leading to the outside world, it would take time and patience until they could get a location, to which the team immediately worked on.

Upon finding her nerves to speak after receiving the shocking news, she turned to the twins. That innocent look that she always carried was gone. Instead, she gave one that sent shivers down the mech's spinal struts. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker…"

Sideswipe hid behind his brother as if using him as a shield.  
"If you are mad about what I said before, I'm sorry!"

Optima advanced them slowly, causing the two to flinch, as if they knew that although the femme leader was quite merciful, she did have quite the punch on her. They knew what she was capable of and frankly, they preferred to stay out of the room if the pissed off femme nearby.

"Prepare the Autobots for battle… I will call up my sister. We are going on a hunt…" She stated in a quiet tone. Although her voice was soothing even if she was angry, her reputation was enough to speak for itself. The red and yellow twins without hesitation, quickly nodded before attempting to scatter outside the room. At first, they crashed into each other whilst turning and then proceeded to hilariously trip over their pedes whilst attempting to dash out of the room to do what they had just been commanded with doing a few seconds ago.

"Heh, you certainly got 'em running with their tailpipes between their legs…" Said Jazz who had witnessed the entire thing happening, as well as giving a sort of humorous expression. After all, being as fun loving as they were, many members of the team enjoyed seeing the two pranksters get what they deserve.

Optima looked at the laid back mech and sighed, the friendliness returning in her expression for just a mere moment. "They are good soldiers; we can't lie about that…" Optima responded back before taking her leave to get into communication with Megatrona, the femme alter ego of the Decepticon warlord.

Just as Megatrona received the call, she had just mercilessly killed one of the criminals that had been captured by decapitating his head. Just like the human race, a baby Cybertronian was a thing; a sparkling it was called. There was those out there who wished to do nothing but harm to those who were harmless. After all, that was the way in order to regain peace in the universe, as well as the two factions.  
As well as the powerful femme's servos, the floor was drenched in the dead criminals energon, the body laying limp with his helm just a few feet away from the original body as well as his servos still cuffed together in order to make the job simple and quick, even if the guilty attempted to struggle.

With accepting the call, she stuck to her regular professional tone.  
"Yes?"

Just like Optima, she had a reputation to keep at, although it was a more violent in its nature rather than justice and equality which was Optima's primary motives.

"I have a job that you may enjoy doing… But you will need to prepare your Decepticon armada." Optima stated as the Decepticon femme listened in, a glimpse of confusion evident in her crimson red optics. She knew that tone well and there must have been a good reason behind it so she decided to not question it.  
"Very well. I will meet you at the meeting point." She stated before hanging up and turning to the crowd of Decepticons that scurried up to their queen. She had to be strong as she knew the upcoming battle was going to be long and hard.

"Decepticons, prepare yourself for battle!"


	6. Chapter 6

Being captured in her own darkness was an overwhelming and terrifying experience. The pale skinned form began to feel stone cold, as if she was placed into a bath of ice water, just like what most athletes did in order to loosen their tight, strained muscles. That's what it felt like. Her muscles strained, pulled apart piece by piece and replaced by alloy and titanium. The unexplainable pain made her expect that death was on her doorstep to take her into the spirit world. After all, anything was better than whatever was happening in the world outside her subconscious. But why? Why did her body feel like it was missing something? Like a part of her had just vanished the moment she was drugged into a deep sleep. Something obviously wasn't right but she couldn't get herself out of her dream state. At least, not yet…

Known to most, Megatron had envied on the thought of losing to the Autobots once again. The enemy was growing exponentially with the femmes coming through to another dimension and proposing peace between their Autobots and Decepticons. The original Decepticons were quickly becoming outnumbered and it feared the merciless leader. Therefore, he had to make the choice in taking human subjects to grow a more powerful armada in order to take down those who wanted peace. Although, one problem was that Mia wasn't the first. Others had fallen in the middle of the procedure whilst those who were determined to survive, was bound to either retaliate for what Megatron had done to them as a way of gaining revenge.

Shockwave worked non-stop on producing the perfect specimen. He wasn't the type to be cocky but deep down; he knew that no other Cybertronian under Megatron's command had the intelligence for understanding such complex enquiries. Moving from top to bottom, the scientist did what he could in order to keep his test subject alive while tearing Mia's body apart and forming a full Cybertronian exoskeleton. Hours had passed within the intense silence. The protoform was forged as well as a cool blue liquid was pumped into her system. This was merely informing about the species version of human blood; energon. It was a priority that her form was filled with the substance, especially with a rather weak spark that could give out like a flame at any point.

Soon enough, the body was stable; the former human had a steady spark beat as well as an active processor. The transfusion was a success! Now all they could do was to wait for the femme to awaken. With the drug still in effect for the time being, Shockwave gave the unconscious Cybertronian a new paintjob consisting of raven black along with neon green and purple for the design across her chassis and wings. After all, her design was made to be similar to a seeker so her form was sleek and light so she would be able to fly and manoeuvre around at high speeds, along with focusing on her strengths within agility rather than physical strength and brute force.

"Megatron, the outcome procedure was a success. The human has survived…" The mech calmly said through the private communication link. "The new recruit is still unconscious however at the moment." He added. As one of Megatron's most loyal followers, he often gave reports at a constant rate even if his findings were a good attribute to the cause or was just simply took up too much time. The warlord sneered from the positive news.

"Excellent work Shockwave. I shall arrive momentarily to witness the… Subject."

The room fell in silence as soon as Shockwave was authorized to leave the conversation but the peaceful surroundings that came along after the constant screeching and high pitched drilling sounds of the transformation coming into reality, rather than just a well thought out blueprint only just lasted for a short amount of time, just enough to contain one's self control. The sound of hoarse, short groans almost mechanical like, escaped from the female who was in a light recharge at that point. She was close to awakening up with a brand new perspective of a new life.

Megatron came along as she began to regain alertness, his heavy pedes warning the scientist of his oncoming presence. However, for the femme, things were still just a series of dark images padding her vision.

As the mech came through the sliding doors, overpowering as always, his blood red optics immediately setting his sights on whom he last saw as a human. Even the conversion shocked him speechless but only for the odd moment as he advanced the berth covered what was a purple liquid from the merge of Cybertronian and human blood.

"Shockwave, I am impressed. She will be… Perfect…" He stated in a calm and soothing tone, unlike what every soldier has never heard before as they often had to deal with an angered and loud leader. With what he was seeing, he knew that he had to reward Shockwave at some point.

"I have made arrangements so that she will be a similar height for you, my lord as you commanded."

The Decepticon commander nodded within silence, not seeming to want to take his eyes off the femme since he found her servos and digits beginning to twitch slowly at first and then began to speed up. She began to become more active, more parts of her form moving about.

She tried opening her optics, her vision blurred at first since her optics were flickering to become online, revealing them to be a mixture of a sharp golden colour and the new crimson red. Along with so, she felt that her body feeling quite heavy. At first, she believed that it was because of the amount of hours she had been forced into a deep unmindful state. But, as soon as she tried raising her arms, she at first looked at her servos, although even with the hazed sight, her instincts immediately said that something was wrong once she seen not human skin, but metal.

"W-What the hell have you done to me!?" She slurred out in a confused manner, her head swiftly moving from side to side, her view moving from Shockwave, who was a few feet away to find herself staring optic to optic with Megatron far longer than what she would have anticipated. Mia looked away, taking in every detail that the scientist had done. Although she wouldn't say it aloud, she was quite impressed with the work done.

There was amusement on the mech's faceplate at her reaction. Of course, he should have expected this to happen... but still he wondered why she wasn't immediately thanking him for what he had Shockwave do.

"I had you made into something stronger, little femme. You are the first of your kind to have been successfully created here in my lab." He stated which had caused the frustrated Cybertronian to tremble in anger. Not only did they took her by force and changed her completely, but they took other humans before her from the way that they put it. Humans that have died for no reason but for just some sick experiment.

"You had no right to do this…" She muttered, clenching her servos and denta to hold back any sort of loud rage. After all, he was bound to be stronger and could take her down just like that. It seemed that there was no change in terms of their acquaintance. "I was perfectly fine with what I had. A career, a fiancé and now my life has been all for nothing…"

"On the contrary…" Shockwave began. "I had found multiple issues with your human anatomy, especially with your cardiac organ which had been irreversibly damaged. I would have highly recommended that you took the change with gratitude." He replied back, giving a strange aura of darkness and dread just by looking at that one emotionless red optic that seemed to just go through you without any mercy.

Mia was caught off guard by Shockwave's argument which brought an advantage towards Megatron side. She didn't know what else to say. She was completely stumped. Her mouth shut and began to tremble for a moment. She knew that they practically saved her life.

"Now that the matter has been resolved, we welcome you to our base. If only you wish to pledge your loyalty towards the cause." Megatron stated, interrupting the brief awkward silence. To which Mia glanced at him with a sort of drowsy look from just being brought back to reality. And besides, the choice was depending on moral choice. Could she ever face her mother or even her family again? Would they even accept her for being different? Of course, she knew that many 'Bots and 'Cons alike had found peace within their race but so many things could go wrong. If she went, then they could follow along and produce an ambush. If she went and told them what had happened, there would be a fight to the death. She wouldn't be able to handle the guilt at all. With a hesitant nod, she agreed in staying in their base for the time being.

Megatron took consideration with her gesture, his expression remaining neutral. "Very well, allow me to take you to your new quarters." He responded whilst the femme tried to stand in her new form. Ironically, Shockwave just had to give her high heels. She quickly grabbed onto the mech beside her in order to regain her balance but even if she missed the chance, the mech managed to catch her just in time.

Taking the moment to get used to the sudden change of weight, Megatron took the chance to ask the femme a question just out of the ordinary. "What may I address you as?" He asked, the softness in his tone brought even shock even to him. After all, something like that had never happened before even before the war when he was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon. Mia was quite taken aback from how gentle he was being. The one guy who practically threatened her to the point that she became frozen on the spot but it seemed that he was in a good mood so it was probably best to give an answer.

"Mia…"

The Decepticon mech nodded in response before leading the new coming femme down the trail of never ending corridors. It seemed like they had been walking around for a few minutes now since the base was rather huge to her. The darkened hallways had only just a glimpse of light illuminating down into a pitch black nightmare land. The femme stopped the moment as the taller Decepticon had done so or else she would have clearly bumped into him just at how close they had been walking together. He stopped beside a set of doors similar to the one that led to the laboratory however it never contained any sort of keypad in order to lock it. This was quite often the case ever since some Decepticons had often goofed about with experimental technology which often enraged Shockwave.

"This will be your new quarters, Mia… Feel free to look around the base and if you have any problems with my soldiers, com-link me…"

Somehow, Mia felt rather uneasy when he mentioned getting troubled by the rest of the team. Sure, she worked with STARISH; a boy group so she was often surrounded with males in every corner but this was a little different. These mech's were ruthless and controlling from war experience. Whilst the femme was stranded into her own world of thought, Megatron left her alone to do her own thing, allowing her to explore the base in peace. Luckily enough, most of the Decepticons were doing their own thing and outside in the open world, no doubt getting up to mischief. However, upon reaching the opening of the base she finally got to see the night sky once again although everything seemed so clear now. All the stars in the up above seemed so clear and colourful now with her new vision as well as the glow from the moon projecting down onto her armour, giving it a shimmering effect. It was so peaceful. Perhaps she found her own haven out of it all. At least, that was what she thought. As she took the time to just relax into her new life, she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from behind her.

" _Well, well… What do we have here?"_

Mia turned around to notice another mech, however with a similar body structure as hers. It was obvious that he was a seeker just like her.

"Who are you?" She asked whilst raising an optic ridge in suspicion to his motives most likely since the mysterious seeker in front of her was smirking. That could never mean a good thing.

"I am Starscream, your leader. Now, I order you to come with me or else you will suffer the consequences…" He commanded in an extremely harsh tone, as well walking up to her and grabbing her arm to bring her back inside. Mia growled for once because of her self-defence instincts, bringing back her arm before going in to attack him. However, the mech was far too quick for her attacks. He had experience with flight manoeuvres so the femme was at a disadvantage. She knew she couldn't win. She had to get out of there…

As she transformed into her jet mode that was specifically designed with thanks to Shockwave and his knowledge on transformation cogs, she attempted to control the vehicle and fly away as a tactical retreat, or even get enough space to call up Megatron to form a distress message. However, as soon as she managed to begin the message, something had struck her in her left wing, forcing her to spiral out of control towards the ground at high speeds. At least she could survive the fall with her armour but for how long against Starscream was unknown to her.

The fighter jet crashed into solid ground just as able she was able to transform for minimum structural damage, but even with so, the pain was still quite bad, especially with her left wing with began to leak out energon. It was quite a bizarre sight still to see that what was inside of her was blue instead of red but that wasn't what she needed to focus on at that moment in time. She got herself sat up, however flinching and groaning at having her back slam into pure hard rock, her helm tilted upwards to notice the mech that perused her was coming in fast.

Starscream landed perfectly in front of her in his bipedal mode, his looming presence producing a dark shadow which gave brightness to his scarlet red eyes, filled with hatred and rage. He pointed the rim of his null ray cannons at her spark chamber, causing the femmes eyes to widen in fear and peril.

" _Now you must die…"_


	7. Chapter 7

Spark racing, optics widened. All these motions were what the Cybertronian femme could express. With being held at gun point so close that she could feel the warmth that evaporated from the barrel of his null ray gun, even she knew that it would take a miracle to get out of this dilemma in one piece.

"Any last words?" Asked Starscream in a cold and deadly tone. It was almost as if he was aching to end her life there and then by his own hands. In fact, she was almost surprised that he hadn't shot her yet out of nothing but for the mere feeling of satisfaction, despite from the fact that the two were meant to be allies. Then again, this was the Decepticons that we are talking about, they were the prime meaning of deception.

However, something came up on her scanners. Something large and powerful. Although she had doubts that the male seeker knew with taking in consideration that he didn't from the spot. If he did know, this could mean numerous things, only one that would result in her favour.

" _W_ ell? Answer me!" Ordered the mech, losing his patience with his 'prisoner'. He was just presuming that she was just stubborn, which was the truth but not in that case. It wasn't that she was being stubborn with him, she was merely buying time as well as the fact she simply didn't have anything to say. The signal was coming closer and closer and this was merely in just a few seconds.

With her head lowered, Mia couldn't help but flash a grin as well as a small, barely audible chuckle which brought a growing confusion that was evident in the mech's expression.  
"What are you smiling for? You should be afraid!"

"Get… scrapped…" She replied back with taking a pause in between her words. This insolence infuriated the mech, a growl escaping his throat as he was about to take his shot. The femme flinched as she waited for the explosion of pressurized energy to execute the last of her life.

 **Three…**

 **Two…**

 **One…**

The blast resounded through the air, nothing more than just a faint echo quickly fading into silence. However, unlike Starscream, who should have been laughing and gloating at his victory, the mech was silent. Shock had spread across his face whilst his body stiffened. A servo had grabbed his arm, altering the blast so it didn't hit Mia. It was Megatron who had saved her in the end…

"Did he harm you?" He asked in a gruff voice, only for Mia to hide away her bleeding wing. Even when she hid it, Megatron spotted the small pit of energon that surrounded her, a growl escaping whilst his grip tightened. The sound of creaking metal was heard once he did so and frankly, even Mia knew that that must have hurt quite a lot from the expression that Starscream gave.

"N-No please, Lord Megatron! It was a mistake! I promise!" He cried out, falling down on his knees in order to beg to the Decepticon leader who didn't seem to be amused at all.  
"You dare hurt a new recruit!" He screamed at the mech he held tightly, pulling him off of his knees and into the air before proceeding to slam him into the ground. Starscream groaned from a stinging sensation that grew over his body, as well as his unconscious thoughts becoming a little fuzzy however Megatron didn't seem to care about that.  
He pulled Starscream's face up to his, glaring at his with fiery crimson eyes, ones that was expressing the rage and hatred that he was holding back. If it wasn't for the femme sitting there, he would have ended his life right on the spot.

"If I see you again, I will extinguish your spark… And I will do it slowly so that you can feel the pain that you have deserved all this time that you have been under my command…" He muttered to him harshly, throwing him to the side. Of course, Starscream wasn't staying back to see what will happen so he simply transformed and took off as fast as he could. In mere moments, it was only just Megatron and Mia that was present, a silence emptying the area with the exception of the mechs heavy footsteps that advanced the femme.  
Her multi coloured gaze slowly made its way up the mechs frame, only to be welcomed by a servo that was held out to help her hand. Of course, she was grateful for the mech in rescuing her from being killed so she simply nodded in gratitude whilst taking his servo, pulling herself up and onto her feet.

"Soundwave, open up a ground bridge and inform Knockout to prep the medic bay…" He ordered calmly to his loyal communications officer. Just from the fact that the Decepticon could change his mood so quickly from one to another was quite impressive for the femme. Luckily enough, it seemed that she was still on his good side… for now…

Moments had passed yet nothing happened. That was until sparks of blue, green and white began to shoot across the air like fireworks. The sparks grew into a portal, one of which seemed to be welcoming the Decepticons back to safe grounds. Before Mia could move, she found her body being lifted off the ground, two arms supporting her back and legs so that she was comfortably sitting without her injury being touched. Of course, she would objectify this action as she felt the need to do such a simple thing on her own but then again, how many Cybertronians could say that they saw the merciless leader acting like a total gentleman and live to tell the story.

The two passed through the portal without a problem and without hesitation, the mech took the once former human to the medic bay in order to get her wing fixed. Entering the medic bay, Mia could have sworn that it was actually just the lab that she was forged in. It looked so similar with the exception of a slight difference of the type of equipment laying around. But what took her attention was a crimson red mech that stood nearby the table, buffing his finish. With hearing the footsteps as well as the door opening and closing, he turned his head, a smirk of delight crossing his facial features as if he enjoyed what he was seeing.

"Why hello there. ~ How may I help you?" The Decepticon medic asked in a soft yet seductive tone, almost as if he was to the brink of flirting with her. This certainly got a reaction from the femme, one that Megatron didn't like.  
"Attend to her injuries at once, Knockout…" Megatron said. Despite the fact that he seemed to be keeping his composure intact, only his optics told what he was feeling and it wasn't anything pleasant. Knockout, as well as respecting the leader, he also feared him so he simply backed down, even if he found the femme attractive.

"Of course, Lord Megatron…" He responded as Megatron lowered the femme onto the berth, allowing Knockout to do a quick and simple diagnostic on the injury.

"Well well well…. It seems that you took quite the hit…" He began whilst investigating the wound. Of course, he could easily tell by the scorch marks that surrounded the cut off area that it was from Starscream's weapon.  
"But no matter, nothing that I can't fix." He added, a sense of pride evident in his voice. Of course, it seemed that instead of flirting, he would just try to impress the femme instead, mainly not to make his leader angry. Megatron nodded in silence as he left the medic bay but not before he gave a quick glare towards Knockout, simply as a warning. Or perhaps it could have been a threat. Either way, Knockout didn't hesitate to start the operation, taking time and precision to replace the broken wing.

Soon enough, the part of wing that was removed had been replaced. In fact, it looked good as new with the exception of a scar that acted in a similar way to a scar. However, even moving in was painful, a clear flinch resulting with a frowned expression to show on the red mechs faceplate, almost like a disappointed look that a parent would give to their child if they were trying to do something wrong. This look only lasted for a matter of minutes before he proceeded to look over a data pad that he laid aside.

"I'll let you out on the condition that you stay on this ship. That means no flying or else I will have to get someone to supervise you until it's healed…" He said to the femme, not taking his optics off of his work. It wasn't as though he was being rude as such. In a way, it was almost as if he knew that she had at least some sort of common sense within her processor, something that only few Decepticons were discovered to have.

"Understood…" She muttered whilst standing up onto her pedes. Even to her, just standing nearby Knockout or any average soldier was overwhelming, especially since she had always been used to being quite short in height. Perhaps it was time to accept and get used to the new body changes.  
Giving her gratitude to the doctor, she left and proceeded down the hallway and to the main communications room, where Megatron was most likely to be located.

She couldn't understand why but as sure she was that he only wanted harm to come in order to bring justice, she felt safe around him which seemed like a really strange thought that no bot would have ever thought of, let alone speak of.

Two seemingly average sized pieces of a sliding door stood before her. They opened within seconds, allowing her to move through without wasting much time. However, something caught her optic straight away.

Blueprints.

Now, this would seem not that of importance to the femme in a way as she was only just a mere rookie. However, what took her off surprise was it wasn't the Autobots that he was targeting primarily, it was the one individual who took her into the family. It was Optima.

And Mia was merely a distraction in the plan…

Mia stood there, gaping in shock on what she was witnessing. Sure, she had been warned about Megatron and to never set foot near him but why, she had never been told. All of the hidden questions had been kept in the darkness from her was finally coming into the light. She knew now of Megatron's true purpose.  
Megatron came up behind her, smirking in triumph over his soon to be victory.  
"Now, you really shouldn't be poking into things without my consent…" He replied, knowing well that the femme had found out what he really wanted to use her for.

The seeker turned around to him as soon as she heard his voice, a strange selection of fear and anger swelling up into her expression. What was she going to say? If she refused on participating or even admitting that Optima was family to her, she was sure to be punished. Severely. She had to remain calm, despite her body language screaming out what she was thinking and feeling. The sudden sight of fright made the mech standing before her chuckle as if he found the negativity in someone's personality quite humorous. It was sickening…

"I… I just came along to see if there was anything that needed to be done." She quickly made up in the spot, even if she had only just managed to return to the nightmare reality she soon took apprehension of in the short period of time.  
Megatron stared at her. He knew when someone was lying and it didn't help that Mia wasn't a master of deception. She was in trouble now…

With taking a few advancing footsteps towards her, she matched his rhythm, taking the same amount backwards although one step that was taken was too much. Before she could react quickly, a set of robotic tendrils wrapped around her arms, keeping her in place.  
Even with struggling with all her might, she couldn't budge even the slightest. Megatron slowly advanced her, lightly trailing the tip of his blade across the side of her faceplate but only enough to give her a hint of what he was capable of if she isn't careful. Before he could have another word in the situation, a loud bang came from within the base, along with an alarm that blazed the warning that there was an ambush taking place. All of the soldiers that was issued to stop the trespassers had been terminated.

"Soundwave, take the femme to the lab for a memory wipe…" Megatron stated as a last moment resort. He couldn't allow the femme to switch sides. In fact, she had already done so the second that she was changed.  
Soundwave began to push her forward towards the exit, the femme's pedes scraping against the metallic floor just to try to stop her from moving any more. It slowed her down enough to buy time to who she believed to be her rescuers.

And it worked.

The door exploded into small pieces of sharpened shrapnel, the pressure of the sound enough to make the femmes audio ring within her processor, a pained expression rushing across her face. Optima and Megatrona along with a group of warrior trained Cybertronians were the ones to appear through the trail of grey smoke.

"Surrender, or else!" Stated Megatrona, aiming her weapon as well as the others. With being in enemy territory, the couldn't take the chance of letting their guard down. But by the time that the smoke had cleared up, Megatron and Soundwave had retreated through an escape ground bridge, leaving only the seeker sprawled across the floor, struggling to get herself standing.  
Being as cautious as they were, they advanced the mysterious Con, aiming their weaponry at her. After all, the majority of them had never seen her as a human before, let alone a Cybertronian. It was impossible to tell just by appearance that it was her.

Prowl walked through the crowd of Cybertronians and cuffed her in order to escort Mia back to the Autobot Headquarters for interrogation. All that had happened all in the midst of one day, she couldn't think of any other worse scenarios.  
However, despite all odds, there was one thing Mia knew through the whole thing: She was a survivor.


	8. Chapter 8

Words could not describe how the femme was feeling at that very moment. In fact, she couldn't even tell what she was feeling at all. Was it betrayal? Or perhaps it was that she was far too afraid to confess who she truly was; be considered as a traitor to the Autobot cause for the rest of her existence. She couldn't speak at all which brought an unnerving silence in the room. Her form remained stiff as she remained sat down on the metal chair, surrounded by Optima, Megatrona and a group of Autobot followers who happened to be armed. If she was to make a move, then she was sure dead. With being unarmed and especially with the distance between them, it was suicide! One shot would be sure to kill her if the gun was aimed at the correct position let alone the few that were prepared to extinguish the very life from her body. It was time to begin the interrogation.

"Now… Would you care to cooperate and tell us what Megatron is after?" asked Optima in a soft yet stern voice. After receiving news from the spies that had remained aboard the ship that they weren't able to find the human, the motherly bot had presumed that she was dead, just like any other being that came cross Megatron's path. A fiery rage grew within her that she managed to hold back, one that held grief and revenge. However, she couldn't let her judgement get in the way of her leadership skills. She had to remain strong for the team's sake of survival in the seemingly never ending war.  
Mia listened closely to the question, a tugging urge that felt like her spark was being torn apart. Her hands closed tightly together, her denta grinding in order to stop them from clattering together from her body trembling from emotions. The pain of not being able to be brave was hard to endure. Mia was suffering through it all, despite the fact that she did not deserve it.  
The silence grew as the pause for an answer widened. An impatient Autobot by the name of Sideswipe slammed his hands down onto the arm rests, startling the poor femme. The mech towered over her, forcing her to shrug down into the chair to make some distance between where their faceplates met.

"Answer the damn question!" He yelled out in her face, causing Megatrona to pull him back before he did anything too hasty. Sideswipe backed down for the time being, daggers shooting from his aqua eyes to the former human who he was so friendly with at one point.

Mia couldn't take the pressure any longer. All the shouting and the accusations. It made her feel as if she was the bad guy in the situation. She had never done anything to hurt them. The light within her optics that resembled fear began to fade, only just a glimpse of a subtle glow emanating from them  
"N-No…" She whispered out her response, a peak interest growing within her captures.

"No?" Retorted Sunstreaker, poking the femme with the barrel of his gun just lightly although enough to make her body sway to the side.  
"You have a lot of guts to reject the question, especially in this situation. Either that or you don't have the processor to show that you don't stand any chance…"

That was it…

Mia didn't hesitate anymore. If she was going to die for what she was about to do. So be it. She had faced a similar lifestyle years ago, one that she had thought that she had escaped from. Turns out that that wasn't the case. Life had simply thrown her back into the choice of to either fight or flight; to either die where she stood or survive to see another day.

With force, she stood up, over towering the majority of the mechs that surrounded her. The only ones that made it up to her height was the two femme leaders but even then, she was too frustrated to feel anything else.

"You really think that I want to talk! I knew if you saw me in this form you would freak out, think that I have changed. That's why I never spoke once! That's why I didn't return!" She shakily screamed out, her voice lowering every so often from the fact that she didn't want to yell out of frustration at them, her family. Especially with Optima and Sunstreaker, they all stared at the Decepticon seeker with widened optics, almost in a trance of attempting to find out what's reality and what isn't.

That voice. The emotions.

All that searching for the human and they had only just taken in consideration that she was right under their noses this entire time.

"But look where that has brought me…"

Her helm and her wings lowered simultaneously. Her body gradually relaxed the more that she calmed down.  
"I don't care anymore. If you want to shoot me where I stand. Go ahead… It's not like anyone would miss me…"

The silence continued on afterwards, almost as if each and every member that surrounded her was at a loss for words. Out of everyone, Optima was the one to advance her. The femme took a glance up to see it was her that was approaching her, her optics closing the moment that Optima stopped and raised her servo.

Mia flinched.

However, what she expected to happen was far from what actually happened. The servo that was raised made contact to the femme's helm, however it was only a mere gentle pat. The shock made Mia's optics widen straight up. Was she, the person that took her in forgiving her?  
It all made sense within seconds of questioning the motives of her mother after her arms swung around the femme, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Now why would I kill you? I'm thrilled and relieved that you are alive. We were worried about you; you know?" She said, a wide smile spreading across her faceplate whilst tears grew in her optics. Optima didn't even care what forms she was in, she was alive and well and that was all that she cared about.

"It's good to have you back."

Once again, Mia was left speechless; in shock even. Her words began trapped into her throat by the constant need to let out every emotion that filled her spark. Her optics shut tightly as she embraced the hug that was given however when she opened them again, the strange phenomena happened. They knew that she femmes left optic was red, but now it returned back to his normal colour, a beautiful shade of aqua blue. She wasn't afraid no more.

The moment that the hug was detached, Sunstreaker placed away his weapon, wrapping his arm around the Mia's shoulder. It seemed that despite what had just happened, they were back to being good friends and that the whole confusion didn't ever happen. Perhaps he had the right idea.  
"Anyway, now that that's all sorted. How about telling us what Megatron has been up to?" He asked.

"He's planning on making an army by turning humans into Cybertronians. In fact, they've been doing so for some time and they're not going to stop anytime soon unless we do something about it…As the first, I was merely a diversion for an ambush…" She explained, her voice gradually lowering the more that she spoke. She couldn't get over the fact that she simply fell into the Decepticons leader's hands, willing to get used for his plans.

"But who is the next human that he will be going after?" Questioned Sideswipe with curiosity and even Mia had to admit that it was a good question. She hadn't been notified about anyone else that he would be after and it truly brought quite the predicament.

"I don't know… We may have to look into…"  
Mia stopped her sentence abruptly as a though provoked all her thoughts. Within just moment, she knew what Megatron was planning and she didn't like it one bit.

"We need to get going. Now…"


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, it had been rather quiet at Saotome Academy. Classes had gone on as usual whilst everyone went about either creating their assignments or going about doing their own thing. It was almost as if everything that happened with Mia had died down and they went back to their ordinary lives. In fact, by this stage, it was something that was sure to envy about, despite a normal life seeming so boring when one experienced very little of what life has to offer.

STARISH was rehearsing their dance moves in one of the music halls, their bodies moving simultaneously to the beat of the music that blared in the room, however not loud enough to be heard through the corridors that lead out of the room. The music soon came to an end, the boy group striking their final pose that they agreed to do. The room fell into silence momentarily, not one sound with the exception of the faint echo of breathing, emphasising how exhausted they were through practice.

"Good practice everyone! Let's just leave it there for today." Said Ittoki whilst attempting to catch his breath, causing his words to come out abruptly.

The rest of the idol group nodded with agreement before they eventually split apart from their positions to grab their things so that they could leave to work on their class assignments.  
Tokiya picked up his phone, his finger trailing over the button before pressing it.

 _No new messages…_

A disappointed yet worried expression ran across his face, something that the group have known for quite some time, especially after the mysterious disappearance of his girlfriend.

"No word from your little lamb?" Asked Ren who looked over his shoulder to the bright screen on his phone, to which Tokiya turned off the screen, hesitantly shaking his head as a response. He couldn't comprehend how lonely it was without having the girl there to hug, to have in his hold. In fact, it scared him of facing the reality of losing someone precious to him.

"I'm sure she's fine. Remember, she knows how to kick butt whenever she wanted to." Syo said to ease the dark haired idol's nerves, especially with attempting to add a few attack moves to emphasise his point.  
Tokiya smiled in consideration of the point that his friend made.

He was right.

"Thank you, every-"  
Before he could finish, his phone began to vibrate in his hand, catching his attention almost immediately. It was an unknown number, much to the idol's confusion. Of course, the first thing that popped into his mind was a record label deal for another company. He answered, his voice turning serious and professional.

"Hello?" He said, however, the voice that he heard in the reply was the last person he'd expected to call, despite being the one he needed.

" _Tokiya, I need you to listen…"_

He paused in shock as he listened to the first few words from his missing lover, happiness spread within his eyes, his expression glowing with joy.

"Mia! Oh my god, are you okay!? Where have you been!?" He asked almost immediately after, continuing the topic of her disappearing through a series of questions that even she wasn't able to answer without interrupting him but she had no choice.

"Tokiya, look I missed you too and I'm sorry for disappearing like that but you have to listen carefully. Get everyone to safety as fast as you can! You don't have much ti-"  
With so, the call ended with a few beeps that rang in the male's ear. His heart sank the moment that he realised that his lover was in trouble. Dropping his phone, he rushed out of the hall to the gardens, someplace that he could look around to find out why the call ended so suddenly.

But he was too late to realise that it wasn't Mia's life that was in danger, but it was his.

The ground began to tremble, almost as if an earthquake was happening nearby. Impossible…

It wasn't an earthquake but it was something different. Something extra-terrestrial. Something dangerous. Soundwave appeared from the trees, a wave formation showing on his screen as Mia's voice began to play, the exact words that she had said previously in the call was heard once again. He had intercepted their call and then cut it off completely. He was the one responsible.

As much as he wanted to speak, to scream, he couldn't. His body felt paralysed, unable to move off the spot to run to safety. Just as he thought that matters couldn't get any worse, it did.  
The leader of the Decepticons transformed and landed precisely beside Soundwave, a row of shark like denta showing in pleasure of how feared the human was. That was the sights that he enjoyed, seeing his victims trembling in fear, speechless and unable to do a single thing.

Just as he leaned down to swipe the human up in his servo, a flash and black, green and purple came out of nowhere. Before he could anticipate the attackers move, he got kicked in the face, forcing his body back and skid across the grass, causing flakes and speckles of dirt to fly everywhere. The mech groaned as he looked up, only to notice it was the femme that he had transformed in the first place. Anger began to marge within his spark, his crimson optics glowing dangerously.

"Soundwave, destroy the traitor!" Ordered the enraged overlord, to which his loyal follower began to do without hesitation. Two of his tendrils with spinning blades came out of his being, darting straight towards the femme but despite how quick and stealthy he was, Mia was quicker. She managed to grab the tendrils in her servos, her body gradually but forcibly forced back inch by inch.

"Get out of here!" Screamed the femme to the human, to which Tokiya almost immediately recognised the voice, even if it was more robotic than usual.

"Mia?" He questioned, quickly. "Is that you?"

The female grunted, knowing well that she would have to dodge to the side, leaving the human open to being attacked.  
"Yes it is, now go!" He commanded through her clenched teeth, trying to give Tokiya enough time to escape.

Although he was surprised by how much his lover had changed physically, he couldn't take another moment to hesitate. As fast as he could, he rushes back into the building to safety, away from the fight.  
Now that he was gone, Mia was free to attack the two mechs until back up arrived. She pushed away from the tendrils, causing them to collapse to the ground before retracting back into his form. Mia unsheathed her sword, standing in a position that will allow her to move from one side to the other quickly. She knew that she had to survive, even if she was overpowered by those who were stronger than her.

With swift movements, she began to strike her sword down on Megatron and quite impressively, did some damage. However, just the same with him, she too took some damage, although the gradually began to grow more severe the slower she became. Dents, and scratches weren't the end of it. In fact, she began bleeding energon from several parts of her body. Mia realised this and backed away, giving them some space, however it came to a point that she could barely stand. Her form wobbled from side to side, to which Megatron knew he could take advantage of that.

"Give up the human, and we may spare your miserable existence…"

The femmes breathing pace began to deepen, the sword that she held beginning to grow heavy. Even if this could be her final days, she knew she would rest peacefully knowing that she was able to protect the one she loved, even if it was in a short space of time.

"Heh, my miserable existence has already ended and it ended the day that I finally got away from you…" The femme replied back, grinding her denta together whilst clenching the handle of her sword tightly.  
"You don't scare me anymore…"

Her words surprised the Decepticon warlord. In reality, he was quite impressed with how she finally grew a back bone. However, he wasn't going to let an Autobot live for such reason.

"Very well…" He muttered before pushing his pedes off the ground, causing his body to collide straight into hers, pulling the femme off her pedes and crash onto the ground in the same fashion that Mia did to Megatron. However, only a few single grunts escaped as she made a painful impact with the dirt covered ground.

Mia's vision faded slightly from the pain but by the time that she tried to pull herself back up, a large pede forced her body back down, a great amount of pressure becoming embedded within the dents in her armour. She pulled her helm upwards, her hands on his pede whilst trying to force him off of her, but nothing was happening.

This is the end…

Upon giving in to what she believed her fate, her audio receptors fixated on Tokiya's voice. It couldn't be. Her optics snapped open and moved over to the source of the sound.

"Leave her alone!" Screamed the blue haired male before throwing a brick at the mech, but of course, from the large size difference, it had no effect. All except grabbing his attention and making him even angrier than previously.

"Filthy human!" He snarled before stepping off of the body and charging his cannon to shoot the human away from existence. Tokiya knew the consequences, and as the same as Mia, he would give up his life if it meant that she could survive a minute longer.

 _No…_

The cannon became fully charged, a blast aimed at Tokiya fired as the speed of light. He prepared himself, his eyes shut tightly as if he was prepared to be killed on the spot. It was worth it, except of what happened next.

A dark shadow grew on top of him, splatters of a luminous blue liquid dropped on top of him. Opening his eyes, he noticed a body with a hole going right through, wires giving off electric sparks of energy as if trying to keep the body animated for a little longer.  
It took a moment to realise that in fact, Mia, the one that he was trying to save, took the shot for him…

Every single second of the moment seemed to be going in slow motion, a strike excruciating pain that numbed every single part of her being. It was all back to square one. Back to the pain she once felt for what seemed to be her final moments of living. But for her, because of the fact that the shot didn't strike any of her vital parts which was beneficial for living, it was sure to be a slow and painful ending, all the energon from her tanks drifting out of the large hole that was created from the blast.

With her body rag dolling across the ground as if physics wasn't a part of the world, she came to a halt, not moving at all but despite so, her flickering optics gave the hope that she would remain alive for a little longer. Agonising coughs caused energon to fill her mouth, allowing her to spit it out before it indulged the one place that she breathed from.

Megatron chuckled softly as he confronted the helpless being that he once tricked, holding his cannon once again on her, but instead, the shot was sure to be fatal.  
"You truly are pathetic…" He said in a cold tone, his cannon charging up to take the shot.

" _Hold it right there!"_

Megatron growled when he heard the voice come from nowhere. At first, he thought it was the human trying to gain his attention but from his pale features, it was obvious that he was left speechless.  
"What now!?" He yelled in fury. "Soundwave, investigate the noise whilst I attend to business…"

His communication officer nodded as a response before turning and heading over to the forestry that laid behind them. Before he could give an alarm as a warning of intruders, something punched his faceplate, or someone.  
Soundwave stumbled backwards for a few moments, a part of his visor that occupied the entirety of his face became cracked.

Instead of one form coming out, two did instead.  
"You mess with our friend, you mess with the Lambo twins and you really don't want to play any of our games." Stated Sideswipe, his loud and proud voice quickly turning quiet and dark.

"S-Sunstreaker…" Whispered the femme that laid half dead on the ground, the flickering in her optics slowing down by a gradual dimming of life. This provoked Sunstreaker's attention, his right optic twitching as he took a step forward to confront Megatron.  
Sideswipe noticed so and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look that emphasised for him to stick to the plan. Stubbornly, the mech finally agreed and backed down, allowing Megatron to sneer at them both.

"I see… You two Autobots are nothing but talk. You are too afraid to come and attempt to attack me…"

" _No, it's for me to attack you!"_ Yelled a rough feminine voice that lurked out of nowhere.

Megatron's guard rose considerably when he couldn't detect where the voice came from. That is, until it was too late. The air began to form the sound of firepower, every piece of silence that was momentarily steady was ruined by the sound of war, blinding lights hitting the metal flesh that covered the Decepticon.

The femme version of Megatron appeared out into the open, a whiff of white smoke leaving the barrel of the cannon.  
"Now you have two choices, leave the humans alone or suffer a beating…"

Megatron froze in consideration. It was enough that his counterpart showed up, but Optima did too. He didn't even know how much Autobots have showed up. He had to think every solution through and fast.  
"Fine… You have won this battle, but I will be back to crush all of you… Especially you…" He stated, hinting over to the fallen femme who was struggling to keep online. In mere moments, the two surrounded Decepticons transformed and retreated, the peace resuming once again within the prestigious music school.

Immediately after the silence returned, Optima and Sunstreaker ran over to Mia before picking her up gently. Despite doing it slow, pain made itself evident in her expression. In a way, this brought a slight sense of relief to the motherly figure. It meant that she was still alive but for how long was the question.

"Get some rest. You'll be just fine…" Softly said Sunstreaker as he kept his gaze on her dented faceplate and her dimmed optics. This is what he was worried about.

Tokiya came out of hiding, his face still pale white like a ghost.  
"W-What are you? What do you want?" He stammered whilst slowly moving towards them.

"We would tell you but as you can see, we have an emergency…" Stated Sideswipe, crossing his arms. "We have to get going…"

Megatrona nodded as a response and spoke on her com-link to one of her followers.  
"Send us a ground bridge…"

Just as it didn't get even weirder for Tokiya, the portal blasted open out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah, and if anyone asks what happened, tell them it was nothing…" The Decepticon femme added before going through the portal, her pair of crimson red optics peered down to the idol. Without any thought, he nodded in agreement, small grunts evident that he wanted to speak again but no words wanted to come out.

Megatrona was the last to get through the portal before it began to shrink. It continued to gradually become smaller until there was nothing of it being there in sight and in good time too.  
A tall blonde haired male peeped out of the door way, as well as the rest of the gang to make sure that it was safe and clear to leave. It seemed to be, despite the garden being ruined and splatters of energon leaving marks everywhere, especially one specific area where there was a shallow pool of the substance.  
They all rushed over to the male that was frozen on the spot the moment that they found him.

"What happened here?" Asked Ittoki in worry.

The males mouth gaped open and closed for a few moments before lowering his head, looking at his dirt infused hands that trembled. Three single words escaped his lips.

 **I don't know…**


	10. Chapter 10

Voices echoed around Mia, each and every one of them muffled. Where was she, she wondered as her subconscious floated within nothing. Everything had been pitch blackness ever since her battle with Megatron which felt like days, when in reality, it had only been a matter of a few hours. To be frank, all the pain that had been subdued, had slowly turned numb as if all of what happened wasn't even part of the unbelievable reality that she was facing. Maybe she would wake up back in her cosy bed, ready to be held by her lover.  
What was that? A heart beat? It seemed rather bizarre that she could hear such a thing, or perhaps it was hers all along. Just that was enough to tell her that it wasn't a dream. A slowly beating pace throbbing in her chassis which began to quicken out of fear of the phenomenon that she was experiencing.

But something happened…

A shock erupted her sensors, jumpstarting them back to life. A haze of bright white light erupted through the split in her optics as they forced themselves to open up. She couldn't tell if it was a bright light or the afterlife. Her hand raised to grab hold of the blinding light, her body floating up to it as if it was persuading her, begging her to feel the warmth that reality had to offer.

That was when everything began to fall into place.

Everything was still in improper condition, considering how everything still seemed hazy. Even that, the spikes of pain that stuck on her body began to grow once again. This proved that she was still alive, much to her own relief. The muffled voices around her began to grow ever so slightly clearer the more that she concentrated. Ratchet, the medical scientist in the base and the one who has proven his place rightfully in the team.

"Everything seems to be stabilised now, but it may take some time before she can move again. If any more energon was to leak out, her spark would surely shatter…" Explained Ratchet as he worked through the diagnostics, making sure that any changes that were made were positive, whilst fixing those that proved to be negative.  
Optima nodded whilst she and Sunstreaker remained by the femme's side, watching her expression carefully to identify any changes, pleading internally that there will be movement soon to show that she will be alright.

A moment of silence picked up, the tension between the Autobots gradually grew to the point that the impatient Sunstreaker began to grunt silently. All he wanted was something to happen to stop all the worry. Even he had other priorities other than his art work and his paintings.  
He stood up and marched over to the table coated with metallic tools that belonged to Ratchet. His blue optics glowed with anger and frustration whilst his clenched fist slammed down onto the table, scattering a few tools although the impact caused one or two them to break up into smaller parts.

"Sunstreaker, I needed that!" Yelled Ratchet before proceeding to confront the mech. However, Ratchet found himself stopping midway, his glance meeting to the angered one that Sunstreaker gave. If looks could kill, Ratchet would surely be doomed in the place where he stood.  
The tension once again grew within the unnerving silence, a cold hard stare being the only thing that seemed to be screaming out in raw emotion.  
Despite this, it only lasted for so long. The stare became exhausted, a sigh escaping the mech's lips to calm himself down.

"Sorry doc… If I had only shown up sooner, then she wouldn't be in that state. I should have been there to protect her after all that has happened."

"And if you were there then you would most likely be in the same situation. You could have been killed. Mia will be fine in no time at all…" Ratchet responded calmly, a hint in his voice that identified pity. For some reason, out of all the procedures he went through, he had never felt any signs of remorse through expression. That just showed how much Sunstreaker has changed through meeting the femme for the short space of time.

A wavering voice had stopped the silence, the one word 'Sunny' spoken out by someone in the room. Both Sunstreaker and Ratchet returned a confused gaze before looking at Optima, who also looked puzzled at the mysterious voice. However, upon setting their glances towards the body laid down on the medical berth, they seen a smile and a dimmed glow of gold and blue.  
"M-Mia?" Stuttered Sunstreaker as he slowly walked over to the being, who gave a rather sheepish yet weak smile.

"You really don't have to protect me…" She whispered out, turning her head slightly over to view the mech, much to which made him tremble. A rush of adrenaline had caught on in a flash, causing him to shake. Carefully, he pulled her shoulders up, just enough to wrap his arms around the back of her chassis. He leaned down, gently hugging her.

Mia did the same. Her arms caught a moment of strength, just long enough to place them behind the mech that held her in a tender hold.

"Don't ever scare me like that again…" He muttered under his breath.

After all that had occurred over a short space of time, she was still smiling. But why? The answer was simple…

 _Family…_

* * *

Days had gone by ever since Mia had started to communicate once again. Her movements were slow at the start but gradually, she began moving about more. Some days less than usual but either way, she had been told to rest each day for a few hours. "Doctors orders."  
It was a drag but there wasn't anything to complain about. She had to get better and for one reason only, it had to be quick.

And that is what she did. She waited patiently until she was given the all clear. Just those sweet words to come out of the medic's lips was enough to bring joy to the fact that she could finally travel around, rather than being stuck in the medic bay all day. Although this was the case, she felt nerves coming along, an uneasy feeling growing deep within about her thoughts. How was she meant to do so?

Only one way to find out…

She waited until it was night time, when classes were done for the day and everything was settled down in Saotome. It came to the point where everyone was in a peaceful slumber, with the exception of Ichinose who was just mere seconds away from being awakened.  
The two males in the room was fast asleep, not a sound to be heard. Not until a phone began to vibrate against the wooden side table.

Tiredly, Tokiya reached over to the phone, patting the side table in order to find it first. He eventually grabbed it and opened it to a bright screen, which caused him to close his eyes to stop himself from being temporarily blinded.

He clicked on the answer button to stop the vibrations, and held the phone up to his ear. Because of the tiredness, he didn't even take into consideration of the number that showed up on the screen.  
"Who is this?" He mumbled tiredly, to which Mia paused for a moment to contain herself. After all, she loved his sleepy voice. In fact, it's about the same with any guy's voice but his was the one that made her heart pound.

She eventually only heard a sigh and she knew well that he was going to hang up. In the moment, she finally called out.

"Wait!"

That one word took Tokiya's attention. It wasn't a prank as he first thought but in fact, it was the voice of his lover, his saviour. Ever since that day, all he could do is worry, considering how it was a near death experience.

"Mia, are you okay?" He whispered, finally pulling himself up into a sitting position. A curiosity sprung inside of him, jolting him awake.

"I'm okay… But I need to talk to you… It's important. Meet me on the campus." She responded, a hesitant fear indicated in her tone. As her boyfriend, he knew that tone immediately, a frown replacing his expression from the relief.

"I'll be right out…" He responded back before cancelling the call and leaving the warmth and comfort of his bed. Considering how he only slept with his boxers on for the sake of comfort, he put on some spare clothing that he had lying about. Despite trying so hard to be quiet, he inevitably woke up his roommate.

"Hmm, where are you going?" Ittoki mumbled sleepily to the awoken male as he scratched his bed head.

"Just going out for a bit of fresh air…" Tokiya replied back but even half dazed, Ittoki could tell that that was a complete blatant lie. He struggled but he rose out of his sheets, to Tokiya's surprise.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm coming along with you…" Ittoki stated quite directly as he slipped on his sneakers, tying the laces into a neat bow.

As much as Tokiya wanted to deny him from tagging along, Ittoki was far too stubborn for words to describe. It would have to be the matter that he will have to keep it all a secret, especially with Mia's new transformation. A sigh of defeat and grief left Tokiya's lips as he quietly opened the door to exit the room.

The two left and went through the corridor leading to the outside world. Luckily it was a clear night with no clouds in the sky. The only glimpse of light that could be shown was the dim glow of the moon and the hundreds of stars radiating in the night sky. All was peaceful until a large shadow loomed above them.

"Mia…" Tokiya said with great relief in his tone, happy to see that the girl was alive and walking. In fact, with the exception of a large dent across the area that was shot, she seemed good at new. Her optics glowed in the night darkness, the one thing that showed the humans that it was her. However, what caught her attention was Ittoki's expression.

His eyes were widened as far as they could, his jaw practically dropping to the ground. As humorous as it was, Mia had to remain serious for what she was going to say. Her spark throbbed in her chassis, a stickiness growing in her throat. She had to say it, otherwise, the pain will never end. Taking a deep breath, she looked eye to eye with Tokiya before stating the certain words.

"We have to break up…"


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" Questioned Tokiya. It was obvious by his facial expression that he was shocked by those sudden words. In fact, he questioned her once again not because he didn't hear her, it was because he didn't expect to hear those words.

As much as Mia didn't want to say so, it was only going to make matters worse if she continued the relationship. He would sure to be in greater danger and as well as that, there wouldn't be anyway of progressing into marriage and raising a family just like they promised when their careers took off. Just some time for them…

"I'm sorry… If you were to get hurt because of me, I… I wouldn't really know what to do… Perhaps, it may be best if we stay as friends and contact each other whenever we can…"

"But what will we say? It's not like that you are coming back for classes." Ittoki said, a slight hint of disappoint in his voice. Mia was a good friend of his and whenever Tokiya was busy, she had a habit of going to him in her own free time.  
A smile eased on the femme's lips as she lifted herself up onto her pedes, her glance looking down at the humans who were practically the size of ants compared to her.  
"Tell them that I had to move back to America… And… Can you tell the others that I will miss them? Please?" She asked sincerely, to which Ittoki and Tokiya exchanged glances before nodding.

"Thank you… Oh, and Ittoki, no telling anyone about this, or I will have to hunt you down…" She stated jokingly, however even the redhead could tell that there was a likeliness that part of that statement was meant to be serious. He quickly nodded, swiping his hand across his mouth as to identify that his lips were sealed, much to which seemed reasonable enough for Mia, considering how Ittoki seemed… afraid? Either way, it was only a matter of mere moments before they wouldn't see each other ever again.

"Okay… I'd best be going before someone else spots me… I'll call when I get the chance." She said softly before disappearing into the night, leaving no trace of her behind, which would bring up the question if the boys were found outside since it was the middle of the night.

Ittoki had expected Tokiya to be on his hands and knees, mortified from the shocking news but instead, he was smiling! Despite the dulled look in his eyes, he was smiling.  
"We both went down two different paths. I should have seen this happening… But as long as she is okay, then I will be able to move on…" Tokiya said as he noticed the confusion in his room mate's expression.

"Come on, let's get back inside…"

* * *

Eventually came the sunrise, a beautiful haze of oranges, yellows and blues brightening the previously darkened sky. The shadows that had stalked the earthy ground gradually deteriorated from the light.  
Ever since going back to the base, Mia had remained outside on the rooftop to think things through. She didn't expect that she would have to break someone's heart, especially with the entirety of the situation being rather complicated. Either way, for his safety, it had to be done although it was going to take time to heal all broken hearts. A soft exhale escaped from the femme's lips as she stared blankly at the magnificent view of nothing but canyons as the far the eye could see which she had the pleasure of witnessing. The sunshine bounced off her optics, making them sparkle like diamonds. Just that view was enough to bring a moment of serenity, allowing all of her problems to just melt away into non-existence.

However, as she realized, good things weren't meant to last…

Her wings perked up to a nearby whizzing sound, her head turned to look over her shoulder to identify the noise. It happened to be Sunstreaker coming up the elevator, a cheeky smile planted across his faceplate.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself? You're missing all the fun! The old medic is going nuts on my brother as we speak." He said to the femme, who happened to smile at the thought. Even in the short space of time that she had been around, she knew for a fact that those two were hard core pranksters and by hard core, she meant that their punishments were beyond imaginable. Somehow, she felt bad for them, despite it was their fault for getting into a mess.

"I'll be down in a bit. Just… clearing my head…" She finally stated, turning back to hide the emotions that rendered her expression although just by the quietness of her tone, Sunstreaker knew what was up. The cheeky grin turned into a sympathetic smile as he walked over and sat beside Mia, steadily poking her arm to try and bring her spirits up.

"Will you stop that?" She asked as she tried to pull away. As much as Mia wanted to be angry with him, his cheesy attempts had got her to chuckle to which Sunstreaker pulled her closer, almost in a hugging position. Mia didn't even struggle.

"Everything will be okay… You just need to trust us and let us help you out. You are part of the family now. That means that we will be there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on… But of course, not mines. It'll ruin my paint job…"  
That final comment was enough to make the girl laugh out, something that she hadn't done in so long, but at the same time, it felt so natural. In fact, just seeing the purity of something so filled with life truly did satisfy the mech.

Upon finishing laughing, Mia eventually stopped to finally speak.  
"You're right… I mean about the family thing, not the paint job…"

Upon hearing those words, the golden mech pouted and shoved the femme gently and in a friendly way, to which she flicked his forehead.  
"Come on, let's get inside before we hurt each other…" The femme finally said to which they both agreed on doing.

Despite landing a loss of both her human life and her love life, she still felt happy that she gained a family. It was finally a point in time where destiny had chosen the path that she had been most experienced in best. Either way, although the future holds many secrets of what was to come in the future, she knew one thing:

It was the beginning of a brand new life…


End file.
